This invention relates to a filter member for use in a faucet of the type having a removable cartridge member receivable in an underbody member.
It is known to use filters in water supplies to remove particles which might damage a faucet, but such filters are mounted in the supply line prior to the faucet and are difficult to remove the cleaning. The present invention provides a filter which is mounted in the faucet itself and is easily removed for cleaning. The filter is intended for use in a faucet of the type having a removable cartridge member and is attached to a valve member carried by the cartridge member. By simply removing the cartridge, the filter can be easily cleaned or, if necessary, replaced.